


A Wedding Revelation

by Rachel_Lu



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lu/pseuds/Rachel_Lu
Summary: Rose and the Doctor have a tender moment at Keisha's wedding





	A Wedding Revelation

“You don’t have to come, Doctor,” Rose said firmly, adjusting her red gown and looking in the mirror. She didn’t know why she was so nervous, the only person’s opinion she cared about was in the other room, getting dressed.  Why he decided to change in her en suite, she’d never know, but it was his business.

He exited her bathroom wearing a tux, and looking very dashing indeed.  He smiled at her. “You won’t have a plus one if I don’t go,” he pointed out.

“No, but… I’ll have to listen to you complain all night, won’t I?” She asked, looking at him with a little bit of remorse in her eyes. 

He wrinkled his nose at her.  “I will not complain all night. When have I ever given you the impression- you know what, never mind, I do  _ not  _ want to know the answer.  Now, you look lovely, so you don’t need to be primping in front of the mirror.”

“I’m not primping, I’m adjusting.”

“Adjusting what? You’re beautiful.”

She turned to him and smiled a little. “Thanks,” She said softly, “You look dashing yourself.”

“A little bit foxy?” he teased, and she wrinkled her nose.

“Ugh, you always have to ruin it.”

It was Keisha’s wedding, so she was expected to attend, and she  _ wanted to.   _ SInce the Doctor knew Keisha, it was acceptable (and a little bit expected) that he go as well.  Rose was very surprised he had said yes, but once he had, there was no stopping him, and if Rose was honest, she wanted all her friends to see him on her arm and think that they were together.  She could pretend, for a moment, that they were more than just platonic mates traveling through the universe together.

By the time she arrived at the wedding, though, all her melancholy had faded and she was giggling with the Doctor all the way into the ceremony.  Keisha looked lovely, and the Doctor was holding her hand, so Rose didn’t think it could really get any better than this.

That was, until an old boyfriend of Rose’s spoke to them at the beginning of the reception, just after Keisha’s first dance with her husband.  Rose had dated this boy before Jimmy, in high school, and she had actually forgotten all about him. 

“Rose?”

The Doctor had just pulled her chair out for her and she’d just been seated, so when she turned to see the man standing behind her.  

“Uh… James?” Rose asked, not making the effort to stand.

“It  _ is  _ you!  I thought you might come, Keisha said you might show up two weeks late with a birthday present, though I can’t imagine why.”

Since Keisha knew what she and the Doctor did, Rose thought that was a perfectly reasonable conclusion to draw.  Rose forced a laugh and lifted a shoulder. “Yeah, well, I’m very often late-”

“I’m the Doctor,” the Doctor said, getting to his feet and extending his hand. “Rose’s plus one.”

James swallowed and shook the Doctor’s hand. “Very nice to meet you,” he offered politely.  “I didn’t know Rose had-” he stopped. “Well, it was nice to see you again, Rose.” He darted from their table then, and Rose turned a look to the Doctor.

“And just what was that all about?” She asked patiently.

“What?”

“You were very possessive for a moment there, and I haven’t seen that side of you in a long time,” Rose said, reaching for the bowl of bread that sat on the center of their table.  The Doctor stared at her with his mouth open for a few moments. 

“I am not possessive.”

“You practically ordered him to leave, Doctor,” Rose said, rolling her eyes at him. “He was my boyfriend in  _ high school,  _ and besides, you don’t own me.”

He adjusted his tie and sputtered for a moment, not seeming to know what to say to that.  He looked over at her. “Are you insinuating that I am jealous?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I’m not.”

“Mm-hm.”

“I’m not!”

She smiled at him. “Alright, Doctor, whatever you say.”

“You… You did date him though, didn’t you?”

“In high school,” Rose snapped.  “That was ages ago. It doesn’t count anymore.”

He frowned, “Well, he wanted to get acquainted with you,” the Doctor said, sniffing.  “And I just.. Well it’s a bit inappropriate.”

Rose searched his eyes. “Well, not really. He’s allowed to come say hello.”  

The Doctor had the good sense to look remorseful, then, staring down at his hands in his lap.  Rose took pity on him and poked him with her foot.

“Do you want to dance?”  
He toed the ground a little sheepishly and nodded, getting to his feet again and holding his hand out to her.  She smiled and let him pull her to her feet and guide her to the dance floor. They hadn’t danced together in a long while, and Rose jumped at the opportunity every time it presented itself.  Those opportunities didn’t come very often, but it was better than nothing.

They were still playing slow songs, and Keisha had her head resting on her new husband’s shoulder, so the Doctor tugged her easily into a waltz. 

“Do you ever think about that?” he asked softly, looking down at her with eyes full of worry.

Rose looked at Keisha and her husband, and then back at the Doctor.  “About what, exactly?”

“Um, getting married, having… Babies,” he said blandly, “You know, things like that.”

She shook her head, then paused for a moment. “Well, I suppose everyone thinks about it sometimes,” she said, “Well, humans, anyway.  But… No. I’ve got everything I want right here, Doctor.”

“But… You’re young yet, you could want… A house,” he finished lamely.

She laughed a little.  His conversation skills were not fantastic tonight, which was a bit odd for him.  “When are you gonna realize you’re the only one I want?” Rose asked calmly. She realized what she said only a moment too late and jolted.  “I’m sorry.”

“I’m not!” he cried, pulling her back against him when she tried to get away. “Rose, no, don’t-”

She took her hand from his shoulder and covered her face. “Oh, no, I’m so embarrassed.  I never meant to say anything like that.”

“So you don’t want to…” The Doctor breathed out a sigh, “I want you to be happy, Rose, that’s all I’ve ever wanted.  But I can’t… Long term, Rose, I can’t make you happy.”

Rose returned her hand to him and let him start guiding her through the steps again.  “You already do,” she said simply, “You take me to wonderful places and you make me feel special, and that’s quite enough for me.  Even if you have a bit of a jealous streak that you don’t follow through on.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to,” he whispered, looking down.  “Because I do.”

“Then do it,” she said, feeling brave, but at the same time very, very afraid.  Afraid he would reject her, send her home for fear of everything being too awkward.  It was almost too much, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. 

“What if you regret it?”

“I could never regret you,” she whispered, “ _ Never.” _

He squeezed her waist a little and leaned down to kiss her, the touch tentative and a little fearful.  It was then Rose realized that he was just as afraid of this as she was, but it was  _ worth it.   _ It had to be.  

His kisses grew a bit more bold, but Rose remembered where they were and eased him out of it, her fingers pushing gently on his jaw.  She smiled at him and brushed her fingers across his cheek. 

“You don’t regret that, do you?” She asked softly. 

“No,” he replied, tugging her closer.  “Not at all.”

“And you’re not going to run away.”

“Not from you.”

Rose smiled and laid her head against his shoulder, letting the happy buzz of the kiss rush through her.  He pressed another kiss to her temple and she smiled softly, feeling happy and content. 

“Can we go home now?” he whispered.

“No,” She laughed, smacking his chest.  “I wanna stay.”

He rested his chin on the top of her head. “I know, but it would still be nice to just go curl up on the couch and watch a film.”

She laughed. “We do that all the time.”

He sighed happily.  “But now I can snog you.” He paused. “I can snog you, right?”

“Yeah,” she smiled, feeling so content she could barely contain it.

They continued to slow dance, and the Doctor seemed a little lighter on his feet, as they chatted and swayed to the music, their arms wrapped around each other.

Finally, the Doctor and Rose decided it was getting quite late and they needed to take their leave.  It was getting late and Rose was growing tired.

“Oh, we’ll come visit soon, Keish, I promise!” Rose said about the third time she hugged her friend.

Keisha giggled and squeezed Rose tighter.  “I hope you get some tonight. The way the Doctor was looking at you, I’d say it’s almost guaranteed.”

Rose blushed and hardly knew what to say in response to her friend’s lewd comments, but she just laughed and shook her head.  “I’ve missed you,” she said firmly. The two parted ways after the Doctor said goodbye to Keisha and her new husband, their hands swinging together as they walked back home to the TARDIS.

It was strange, how nothing felt truly different.  They were the same, really, except the Doctor wanted to stop every few minutes to have a kiss from her, which she couldn’t say she minded too much.  It was a development she was rather fond of actually.

When they got home, he pulled her into his arms, giving her a deep kiss that she could feel in her toes.  She twined her arms around his neck, holding onto him as he deepened the kiss, curling his fingers into her dress.  

“Oh,” he pulled back from her, his eyes still closed. “You have no idea how much I care about you.”

She smiled, pulling him down for another kiss as he pushed her against the door, running his hands over her.  She pulled back and pushed her fingers into his hair, smiling. 

“I love you,” she said softly, finding the strength to look him in the eye.  

He beamed. “Really?”

“Yes.”

“Rose?”

“Hm?”

He leaned down to her ear, his hands trembling against her.  “I love you too.”


End file.
